Dynamite hot potato/Thomas saves the construction site/Arguing with Sir Topham Hatt
Here's how the dynamite hot potato, Thomas saving the construction site, and how arguing with Sir Topham Hatt goes in Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. The narrator: The sun was higher in the sky. As Thomas came back into the yard. Ryan: Morning Thomas. Morning Little Bear, Brian, Sylveon, and guys. Little Bear: Good morning, Ryan. Ryan: Huh, your up early. chuffs back for his freight cars Ryan: Huh, did I see you out pushing a sail boat? Thomas: No, Ryan. You didn't. Ryan: Oh. I guess it was a dream. Thomas: I guess it was Ryan. Ryan: I was still half asleep. gets coupled to his freight cars Thomas: What are you doing? Ryan: I'm filling up with coal. Sir Topham Hatt is sending me to the docks to collect some cars. Meg: herself I knew he was going to say that. Ryan: Oh, did you wanna go first? Thomas: No, no. That's alright. I think I'll use the... other hopper. Duck: Yeah, the other hopper's much nicer. Ryan: Oh. Oh, okay. soon puffs away The narrator: Ryan was taking the bad coal from the old hopper. But Thomas, Little Bear, Brian, Sylveon, or the others didn't say anything to warn him. we cut to Marion hitting her bucket on a rock The narrator: Marion was working on the next cutting. But the ground was very hard. hits her bucket on the rock again Marion: Ow! Not more rock! Oliver: We've run out of dynamite. We're waiting for a train at Brendan docks. unloads some dust from his bucket Marion: You should go, Oliver. You can make another wish, and turn yourself back into a railway engine again. gasps Oliver: Ehhh, I don't really think that will work, Marion. some wood from his bucket Come on, gang! Let's go and wait for that dynamite! and Alfie back up. Then it fades to Ryan who was smoking and coughing The narrator: By the time Ryan got back from the construction yard, he was coughing smoke, and spluttering sparks. Thomas: Oh, dear, Ryan. You don't look very happy. Ryan: Oh, oh no, Thomas. I'm probably got myself some bad coal. chuckles shunter uncoupled Ryan from his cars Ryan: Your lucky you used that other hopper, this morning. Oh, oh fizzling fire boxes. Where's all that smoke coming from. Flareon: Well don't look at me, I didn't do anything. Thomas: gasps From your cars! Ryan: My cars?! back But there filled with dynamite! Lois: DYNAMITE?! Ryan: They could explode! chuffs backwards and buffs them but Marion caughts them Marion: Ohhh. What's this? More sparkling magic. gasps Wait a minute. up the dynamite with her bucket The dynamite. shows it in front of the audience It shouldn't be on fire yet. and tries to blow out the fuses, but makes a big spark, and throws it to Alfie, and throws it to Jack Jack: Whoa! Oliver: Get rid of it, Jack! Despose of it! throws it in the air, but it lands right back in the cars! Oliver: Safely. Marion: Not back in the cars, silly! them away and they roll back to Ryan Thomas: Ryan! Look out! workmen switches them to Thomas' line Ryan: Oh, no! Thomas shunts them and Ryan is in front of him Ryan: WHOA!!!! THOMAS!!!! Sir Topham Hatt sees everything in his car Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas?! goes faster and sees the fuse getting ready to burst Thomas: Out of the way, Ryan! him with the cars. And a workmen switches Ryan to another track NOW! workmen switches Thomas strait and Thomas puts on his brakes and the dynamite went flying in the air and exploded in a sink hole! Soon everyone came to congregate Thomas Chris: Well done Thomas! Leafeon: Yes, you save the construction site! Sir Topham Hatt: THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!! Marion: Oh. Jack: Uh, oh. Owl: It's Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: What are you playing at now?! I thought you can be more responsible if I sent you to work here. Thomas: But sir, this time it's really not my fault, I... Sir Topham Hatt: No, Thomas! I had quite enough with your excuses! Go to your shed immediately! And you can stay there for the rest of the afternoon! And everyone else can get back to work! Little Bear: No, Sir Topham Hatt! He's not going anywhere! Sir Topham Hatt: Excuse me, Little Bear? Brian: Hey, don't get started with him, Sir Topham Hatt! Thomas didn't do anything wrong! Sylveon: He's right! He just save the construction site from all that dynamite when Ryan took that bad coal! His sparks light up and the dynamite had fused up! Sir Topham Hatt: No! I don't believe it! I saw what I saw, Thomas is a really mischievous engine! Little Bear: Mischievous? MISCHIEVOUS?! Sir, you saw what Thomas did! He helped James with the breakdown train, he saved the Island of Sodor from Diesel 10 when he was preparing to destroy the Magic Railroad! And restored Lady! Sir Topham Hatt: That's all in the past, Little Bear. But what he did.... Sylveon: For you! You think that's all in the past, but he saved the freaking construction from the dynamite you fat moron! gasp! Thomas: Sylveon! Sir Topham Hatt: How dare you called me a "fat moron"! Alright, that tears it! Little Bear, you, Brian, Sylveon, and the rest of your friends are banned from the Island of Sodor once the new branch line is done! then leaves as Thomas felt sad Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Little Bear's Adventures series